DarkMan.EXE
DarkMan.EXE is a Solo NetNavi in the Mega Man Battle Network games, manga, and anime. In every version he appears in, he is shown to be a very powerful Navi. DarkMan is different from his classic counterparts in that there is only one individual, not four different entities. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 DarkMan appears in Secret Area 1 when MegaMan tries to advance. Serenade told him that if he could delete 10,000 Navis in a row within the Secret Area, DarkMan could fight him. MegaMan was the 9,634th Navi to appear, but DarkMan was defeated by him. Locations *'DarkMan:' Secret Area 1. *'DarkManα:' Secret Area 1, after defeating the original. *'DarkManβ:' Random encounters in Undernet 6, after defeating his alpha version. He appears if the Navi Customizer has errors. *'DarkManΩ (SP):' Secret Area 1, in the dead end side on the way to Secret Area 2, after obtaining 5 stars and unlocking the Omega Navis. Anime History Rockman.EXE Beast DarkMan appeared as "Zoano Darkman", and unlike his game counterpart, his personality is expanded on more. He is confident, intelligent, and tends to laugh evilly. Zoano DarkMan also often refers to himself in the third person. Zoano DarkMan is sent by Gregar to capture Trill. He doesn't take action immediately, only observing from the background as Zoano GutsMan attempted to find Trill. After figuring out a trap set by the NetPolice, he and Zoano GutsMan follow Iris to Trill's location. MegaMan and his friends are overwhelmed by his power, but Iris's NetNavi is able to assist in protecting Trill, and she carefully houses him within Iris's PET. However, upon appearing in the real world with a Copyroid, Zoano DarkMan captures Iris and uses a device that opens a portal to Beyondard, and Lan, Chaud, Raika, Dingo, and Maylu are all transported there with him. Zoano DarkMan later revealed his reasons for taking Iris; not only because of Trill, but because he is also interested in her. However, Iris transports Trill away from her PET to somewhere in Beyondard where DarkMan cannot find him. In his last appearance, Zoano DarkMan traps Iris in a castle, along with other prisoners, but she is eventually rescued by Dingo and Trill. DarkMan appears to stop them, but he is defeated by MegaMan. Manga History Mega Man NT Warrior DarkMan appeared in volume 6 of the manga, where he is the leader of the "Quartet of Evil", and commands DesertMan.EXE, DrillMan.EXE, and PlantMan.EXE. All four were defeated by ProtoMan.EXE and MegaMan.EXE. Abilities *DarkMan will move from row to row, changing color of the lining of his body, and attack with the corresponding element. **'Purple (Default)- Flame Tower:' DarkMan fires a Flame Tower that slowly moves forward, shifting up and down whilst tracking the player's position. **'Blue- Ice Wave:' DarkMan fires a snowflake that slowly proceeds through the area, moving up and down. **'Yellow- Killer's Beam:' DarkMan fires an Invis-piercing, paralyzing beam at the player if he lines up with DarkMan. *'Black Wing:' DarkMan opens up three holes over the top three panels of the battlefield. Also bats will travel down the columns. *'Dark Shadow:''' DarkMan summons an axe that will swing at the player. This is often used whilst DarkMan is using his other attacks. He primarily uses this when he is low on health. Battle Chips Gallery Darkman concept art.png| Concept art of DarkMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:Forces of Darkness Category:Solo Navi Category:Male NetNavis Category:Null bosses Category:Optional bosses